


You

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Other, Poetry, trust between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I remember the first time we met</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

I still remember the first day we met  
We were too shy to say much at all  
It's funny to think back to that time  
Because now we're having a ball!

They say that true friendship is rare  
An adage that I believe to be true  
Genuine friendship is something that I cherish  
I am so lucky to have met you.

Our bond is extremely special  
It is unique in its own way  
We have something irreplaceable   
I love you more and more each day.

We've been through so much together  
In so little time we've shared   
I will never forget all the moments  
that you've shown me how much you cared.

Friends are forever  
Especially the bond that you and I possess  
I love your fun-filled personality  
Somehow you never fail to impress.

The world could use more people like you  
it would certainly be a better place  
I love everything about you  
You are someone I could never replace.

You are always there for me  
When my spirits need a little lift  
I cannot thank you enough for that  
You are truly an extraordinary gift.

You are everything to me and more  
I could never express that enough  
Life is such a treacherous journey, and  
Without you it would be even more tough.

Our story will continue to grow  
With each passing day  
Because I trust that with you by my side  
Everything will always be Okay.

You are so dear to me  
You know I will love you until the end  
I will always be there for you, and  
You will always (and forever) be my best friend


End file.
